Time Machine 2
by LuvShules
Summary: This is a story where OCs meet up with characters from the Time Machine.


"Happy birthday Mommy!" cried Juliette. Today is my birthday. I am 33. As Jules started singing, a bomb went off. Boom! Shots were fired. Jules screamed a breathtaking, high pitched scream. As we dashed to the storm shelter, the noise stopped. It was dead silent.

Even though all danger seemed to have passed, we did as we were told. We waited three long, agonizing hours in a space no bigger than a small closet. I guess I should have known, though. This is World War 2 after all! Jules seemed to have fallen asleep. Poor girl, the stress of this war must be overloading. On top of that, I had to get a job two weeks ago! With her father off fighting, there was no one left to pay the bills. This put a lot of pressure on her at school, as women who work are generally looked down upon.

"Jules. Jules!" I softly try to wake her up. "Jules, sweetie? It's time to go inside now." "Ok, mommy." Once we made our way safely inside, I tuned into the radio. What I heard was devastating. I quickly turn it off. In a state of near panic, I took a deep breath. In a strained voice, I ask Juliette to go up to her room. "I'll be there in a minute, honey! And I'll bring you a little treat!"

Once I hear Jules up in her room, I turn the radio back on. "Pearl Harbor is under attack. Fifty deaths have been confirmed, more to follow." I swallow every word the announcer states, with the dread clear in his voice. I turn the volume on the radio up slightly, but not enough for Jules to hear. The announcer comes back on air as I am serving her some ice cream. "We now have 72 confirmed deaths. No injuries have been reported. Tune it at seven o'clock sharp for the next update from President Roosevelt. "

I walk up to Juliette's room bringing her bowl of ice cream. "Do you know what just happened," I ask? "Was god bowling with the angels? I hope Gabriel won!" "No, sweetie. You remember where Grandma lives, right? Well the mean old Japanese decided to not like us anymore, and blew up the place near where Grandma used to live." "Oh! Why don't they like us? We were nice to them!" "It will have to wait until you are older, then you will understand. But guess what! We are going to do something fun tomorrow!" "What's that, Mommy?" "We are going to go to that Children's Museum in downtown." "Thank you Mommy! Thank you!" As I tell her to go brush her teeth and get her pajamas on, a thought pops into my head. "What exhibit do you want to see tomorrow," I ask? "Can we see the _Future_ exhibit mommy?" This strikes me as odd. Why would my ballet obsessed seven year old not want to see the ballet exhibit? Maybe she will change her mind when we get there. I tuck her in and turn out the light on my way out of the room.

When we get up in the morning, I turn on the news. The death toll for the attack on Pearl Harbor has been brought up to 2,000. I can't let Jules down, though. We make our way down to the garage. We get on our bikes and Jules once again tries to sneak out without her helmet on. "Get back here Juliette!" She solemnly walks back to the garage. As we head out again, we see a storm cloud start to form. "We better hurry!" We pedal at top speed to get to the museum. We arrive just as it starts raining.

"To the _Future_- and away!" She can be so silly sometimes. We make our way to the exhibit, and I have to ask. "Why don't you want to go the ballet exhibit, Jules?" "I don't know, Mommy. I just kind of have a weird feeling that we should go to the _Future_ one. Could we stop by the ballet on the way back?" "We'll see." Once we get to the building, they have to stamp our hands. She loves her stamp. According to her, it looks like a cat crossed with a monkey.

The first thing we visit is the time machine. It was a prototype copied directly from H. G. Wells, The Time Machine. The cool thing about it is that we get to walk inside and push all of the buttons and stuff. The outside starts to swirl around and look all pretty if you can push the correct order of buttons.

Jules and I hop in. I have read the book, so I let her try to push the buttons in the correct order first. When she can't do it, I ask her if she want me to push them correctly. Of course she does. I push them correctly, but nothing happens. I push them again. The whole machine starts to wobble. Jules starts laughing. The door slams shut. The machine starts to wobble harder. And harder. It keeps getting harder and harder until it finally stops. Jules is gone! The door never opened, where did she go? I start to freak out. Ok, deep breaths. In and out. In and out. The doors to the machine start to open. When they open, three people are standing right in front of me. These are not ordinary people. They have weird clothes, and this little machine thing in their hands. The man is talking into his machine. The women are clicking a button.

"Who are you", they ask? "My name is Taylor. But who are you? And why are you dressed like that?" "This is how normal people dress. You are the one who is dressed weird." "Where am I?" "New York." "That can't be! I was just in New York with my daughter Juliette, and we were at the museum!" "What museum? There hasn't been a museum here for almost 60 years!"

That can't be true. I was just there. They say that I should go see a doctor. There is a good one that is only a couple of miles away. I don't agree. I am not going. I ask them what year it is. They say that it is year 2000, so I know that they must be lying. They are politicians, all of them! I just don't understand! She is a _woman!_ Women can't be in politics! We barely get to vote! They call me silly, and they say that I must be living in the past. The past. Wait a second! They said that that museum was abolished 60 years ago, right? Wasn't I just in a time machine?

This is weird. Really weird. They tell me all about the new rights that we have now. We are treated equally. Most women work, too! If only Jules were here, I might stay here and not try to go back.

They show me around the city for a bit. My, have things changed! They showed me what those things they held up to their heads are. They call them cell phones. It is like a telephone, only portable! It's really cool! They have little mini cameras, too! It is interesting how much things have changed. I ask the man why he isn't wearing a suit. He says that only business-men wear suits. We keep talking about how many things are different. We get into the topic of World War 2. I tell them about how the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. I beg the question of who won the war. To that they reply, "The Japanese did!" What? This is outrageous! "What country are we in", I ask? They tell me it is now called "New Japan".

I start thinking. This can't be right! Maybe I altered time? Did me not being there affect everything, even to the point where we lost the war? If so, I must find a way back. I start walking back to the field where I came from, and the group wants to know where I am going. "I am going to fix the mess I created! America should have won the war. This is all wrong! It's all wrong!" The time machine is not where I left it.

3


End file.
